Caitlin Snow's Science of Love and Tap Dancing
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Chapter Rewrite from The Ladies of the Speedster) Caitlin Snow's true feelings for Barry Allen are revealed when Patty cuts the cord on their relationship. Then, Caitlin goes to Felicity Smoak for advice. But then, after a scuff, Felicity does the unthinkable: teach Caitlin Snow how to tap dance.


**Hey guys! Since Laurel's chapters have been cancelled, here's Caitlin's kiss/tap dance/date chapters in a separate story! (Ladies Of The Speedster will be remastered soon...)**

 **Well, without further ado, here is** _ **Caitlin Snow's Science of Love and Tap Dancing!**_

 **( _Also, for anyone who is wondering, this has the same idea as another story of mine, which is why Hartley, Lisa, and Nyssa al Ghul are here._ )**

 **EDIT (1/2/2018): Replaced the ending with something entirely different... who says Barry can't tap dance too? ;)**

* * *

Caitlin Snow was not your average 30 year old girl. She was not the girl who would be on her cellphone all the time. She preferred to be alone on her computer, typing out reports or working mixing chemicals in the labs. You would never guess that she had had a high-school girl crush on The Flash. Because of the fact he was such a dork, she loved him even more. Whenever he would wander into the lab, she would always lighten up with him around.

But today, Barry wandered into the lab looking a little down. It was, in all honesty, kind of scary to see him so gloomy.

"Dude, you okay?" Cisco asked.

"What happened? Did you tell her?" Hartley followed.

"No," Barry responded. "But she did break up with me. Thought I was lying. But I had to do it to keep her safe."

"You made the right decision Allen," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve someone better Barry," Caitlin said, hugging him. "Patty seemed like a great woman. But if she can't see you for who you are, then she had her shot."

"Thanks Cait, you're the best," Barry said.

"Anytime," she said, hugging him tighter. However, her response didn't end there. She kissed him softly on his lips, barely leaving a lipstick mark.

"You want to go out tonight? Just the two of us?" Caitlin whispered in his ear.

"I'd love that," he said, whispering into her ear as well.

"Uhh, lovebirds?" Wally asked, trying to contain his laughter. "You are not alone in here!"

Barry chuckled. He zoomed out of the lab, supposedly to get ready, giving Caitlin a soft kiss on the cheek. She pressed her fingers to her cheek, where he had supposedly kissed it. She giggled, loving the feeling.

Suddenly, realization hit her. Dating was her worst attribute.

Always, there would be some sort of event that would screw up the one chance she had to impress her man. Whether it be Ronnie, Jay, or any other guy, nothing would go in her direction.

"Caitlin, you okay?" Lisa asked Caitlin, noticing her frown.

"You're going out with Barry, shouldn't you be excited?" Hartley put in.

"No, I am... I just suck at dating," Caitlin blurted out.

"Aw, I'm so sorry..." Jesse said.

"WAIT! I gotta call someone," Cisco shouted.

He sprinted out of the room, leaving everyone confused. He came back, looking rather excited.

"I've got a solution!" He exclaimed.

"What is this solution?" Caitlin asked.

"Her name is 'Felicity', aka Dating Champ!" Cisco said. "She should set you back on the dating track... I just said that aloud, didn't I? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

Caitlin nodded, but then called out, "Well, see you guys tomorrow!", as she got her things and ran out of the lab.

"Huh, that was anticlimactic," Hartley said.

"You're telling me," Nyssa muttered.

Lisa eyed her boyfriend. "Dating Champ?"

"Yep, but its not that I'm embarrassed about," Cisco sighed. "I need a snack..."

* * *

Of course. Felicity was an absolute champion at dating. This could actually end well, for once. She knocked on the door to her and Oliver's house, and Felicity popped out in less than 10 seconds. She had her hair in curls, and had on a red top with blue jeans.

"Cisco said you would be coming!" said Felicity, bubbly. "I think you'll like this!" "Okay, lead the way!" Caitlin said. Felicity took her into the living room, and sat her down on the couch next to the television.

"So, what exactly is this thing you are going to give me that will supposedly guarantee Barry's heart?" Caitlin asked after she sat down on the couch with Felicity.

"That will be answered if you open this shoe box," Felicity smiled, handing it to her.

Caitlin took the shoe box, and was surprised and confused. Inside, there was a pair of black Mary Jane 3-inch heels with taps on the bottom. Her left eyebrow quirked up in pure bafflement.

"Felicity, how are tap dancing shoes going to help me?" She asked curiously. She wasn't stupid, she knew what tap dancing was. But still, she never took tap classes. Hell, tap dancing seemed like a challenge even she wasn't willing to take.

"Caitlin, there is something you don't know," Felicity began. "Barry ALWAYS dated some sort of dancer in high school. He had a thing for them. They were the only ones who considered him likable. Plus, I had a spare pare. I don't know why, but I always thought of you as a girl who would tap dance, at least in your kid years. Plus, he never asked out a tap dancer. I, personally, adore tap dancing... and I think he does too."

"Felicity, I cannot tap dance," Caitlin said, surprised her best friend thought she could tap. Well, Felicity could go crazy at times. Maybe this was one of them.

"Really? Ever seen it?" she asked.

"Nope," Caitlin responded. Felicity sighed.

"Well, it's a lot of fun," Felicity said.

"I've heard of people who have broken their ankles from this," Caitlin said.

"I'm pretty sure that's basketball," Felicity muttered, her brow raising. "Cait, those people just aren't made for tap dancing. You, however, with proper training, could dance like the greats!"

"I don't know," Caitlin muttered.

"Well... I do need to do something, you can come with!" Felicity said.

"Okay," Caitlin said. She followed Felicity into another room, still holding on to those ridiculous tap shoes for whatever reason. She followed Felicity to a completely separate room, and noticed a matching pair of shoes on the guest bed.

"Okay, what is this?" Caitlin said. Felicity only smiled and sat down on the bed, motioning for Caitlin to sit down next to her, and she sat down, confused. Felicity strapped on the shoes behind Caitlin, throwing her normal shoes into a corner. She then stood up.

"Can't knock it till you've tried it," said Felicity. "Come on, put on your tap shoes."

"I don't know..." said Caitlin.

"The center-radius form of the circle equation is in the format (x – h)2 + (y – k)2 = r2, with the center being at the point (h, k) and the radius being 'r'," Felicity began to babble.

"Okay, I'll get them on!" said Caitlin, kicking off her heels and slipping on the tap shoes. "I'd rather learn to tap dance than hear that damned equation."

"Excellent!" Felicity called out. "You'll love tap dancing, I promise!"

Caitlin reluctantly strapped on her tap shoes, and stood up. To her surprise, they were quite comfy. The tap shoes weren't the torture machines like normal heels were, and they still looked cute.

"Hmm, might not be as bad as I thought it would be," Caitlin said, smiling and posing her feet.

"You look so damn cute!" said Felicity. The shoes felt like flats, only raised up a little. The tap shoes went well with her pink top and red skirt, and obviously, they would always emit a small "Tap!" whenever she took a step. Felicity was smiling so wild, she could be mistaken for a serial killer.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Caitlin asked. " Are you gonna teach me how to tap dance?"

"YES!" Felicity squealed, immediately covering her mouth. "I mean, yes, as in, 'Yay, me and my bestie get to tap dance together!', not in a way where I was hyped about you just putting on the shoes, which look extremely cute, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to say that its been my dream to tap dance with you, and know its true, but I haven't, like, been dreaming about you or anything weird. I just love you in a sense of sisterly love, not romantic, even though you are beautiful and-"

"Felicity," Caitlin said, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders, "You're babbling."

"Agh... I'm sorry," Felicity said, offering a sad grin.

"C'mere you adorable bun," Caitlin said, hugging her tightly, and Felicity sank into her best friend's arms happily.

"You give the best hugs," Felicity sighed.

"I love hugs," Caitlin smiled. "Now, I think we've got some dancing to practice."

"Well, we'll need to go into the basement, and probably change clothes, but I'll guarantee it's gonna be fun!" she said, shocking Caitlin with a quick jazzy move.

"Wow, tap dancing is like _that?_ " she said.

"And it only gets better!" Felicity exclaimed. "But, let's change real quick. Practicing tap dancing in a skirt never worked out well for me..."

Caitlin picked out a pink t-shirt and a pair black shorts that Felicity never wore for her change, while Felicity kept her regular clothes on, minus her glasses, and then she rolled up her pant legs to her knees.

"This will be fun," Felicity said as the two entered the basement. Caitlin was actually extremely excited, and teaching Caitlin how to tap dance was something Felicity never thought she would have the honor of. She was like a proud mother.

"Alright, first we'll need a board so we can tap without scratching our tap shoes," Felicity said, pulling a big one out of the corner of the basement.

"Okay," said Caitlin.

"Now, I'm going to show you a warm-up exercise before we start getting to actual tap dancing," said Felicity, setting the board down.

"Are we gonna dance soon or what?" Caitlin asked.

"Be patient Caity," said Felicity. "We'll get to it soon, I promise."

Caitlin smiled in response, and joined her best friend on the tap floor.

"Okay, so you first just..."

* * *

Felicity took turns Caitlin on the tap board, demonstrating how to basically tap dance, occasionally throwing in some advanced steps, and then Caitlin would get on the dance board and practice it herself. The toe stand was what Caitlin struggled with the most.

"So, just pop up on your toes like this!" said Felicity, demonstrating the move.

"Okay," said Caitlin, slightly nervous as her feet stepped onto the dance board. She tried, but almost fell had it not have been for a swivel chair behind her.

"Oh shit," Felicity muttered, sprinting to her side. "That was close. I'm so sorry. Wait...did I just swear?"

"No, I'm fine," said Caitlin, standing up again. "Let's keep trying this."

Even though it was tricky at first, Caitlin called it fun all the way. Exercising had been a pain, but now, it could be easier on her to just throw on a pair of tap shoes and hit the dance floor in style. About 3 hours later, Caitlin had several skills to show for it.

"Okay, now I want you to demonstrate that combo I just showed you," Felicity requested.

"Alright," Caitlin said. She took a deep breath, and danced her heart out. Felicity was open-mouthed and astonished the entire time.

"Not bad for our first tap dancing lesson!" Felicity told her friend, who was bowing from her first tap routine.

"Thanks! That tap dance felt amazing!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I thought you were fantastic!" Felicity told Caitlin.

"Check this out," said Caitlin. She did then extended her arms and flailed them about, running all over the board doing flaps. Felicity just face palmed while giggling.

"You're just showing off," Felicity said. "I would do something that would blow you away, but I don't wanna knock down your _tappy_ spirit."

"C'mon, wow me," said Caitlin.

Felicity then did one-legged wings, and all Caitlin could do was marvel at her footwork and clap at the end.

"Thank you," said Felicity, bowing.

"Wait... Does Oliver know you tap dance?" Caitlin asked.

"No, and I don't plan on telling him until this Damien Darhk stuff is over with," she answered. "The only person who knows is my mom. I was a tap dancer in high school. Here, look at this picture."

Felicity pulled out her phone and showed Caitlin a picture of herself wearing the same tap shoes with a knee length floral dress on.

"First live performance," she said. "It was at some stupid talent show. I looked like a total loser."

"You looked amazing!" Caitlin said.

"Thanks, but I don't think so," said Felicity, chuckling. "So, did you have fun?"

"I did! I love tap!" Caitlin said. "So... Can I keep the tap shoes?"

"Yes, I bought them for you," Felicity said, reading Caitlin's mind.

"Thank you Lis! So... Could I come back sometime? I don't think my neighbors would like me tap dancing around my apartment," Caitlin said.

"Sure!" Felicity said, happy her friend wanted to continue tap dancing. "You can come back every Thursday and Friday at 3:00 to 6:00 for lessons! Or just tap dancing for no reason. I've got no problem with either."

"Thanks Felicity," Caitlin said, hugging her best friend.

"Anytime," Felicity said, hugging her back. Suddenly, a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Felicity? You okay?" Caitlin asked.

Felicity suddenly said, "How come you're still taller than me? I'm in high heels, dammit!"

"Not my fault," giggled Caitlin.

"Now, I have one more thing to show you." Felicity said.

"Okay, lead the way!" Caitlin said. She followed her into a closet in the back corner of the house, and watched her open a closet with a variety of shoes and outfits. She pulled out a chest and opened it, and inside were what looked to be two pairs of dress shoes.

"I got these," began Felicity, holding a pair of black Bloch flexes, "for my birthday this year along with those black heels as a private gift between me and my mom cause she wanted me to take up tap dancing again. I think you know how that went. Ever since then, I find myself tap dancing in the most random places, such as the shower or while cleaning, but I only throw on the tap shoes if I'm home alone. I have a spare pair right here, and these are great for toe stands. Try em on!"

"Okay," said Caitlin. "I can still keep the heels though, right?"

"Of course!" said Felicity. Then, Caitlin tied on the shoes as if they were normal tennis shoes before shuffling around a bit.

"They are comfy," said Caitlin.

"I see we agree," said Felicity. "Now try your toe stand."

Then, Caitlin tossed her hands up and stood directly on her toes. She then giggled loudly, and jumped back down.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I like the flexibility! I could get some good tap dance-age out of these..."

"I think so too. Now, go get ready and tap like a champ," said Felicity, tapping her friend's shoulder as the scientist put the heels back on. "And be in tip- _tap_ shape for your date!"

"Just one more tap dance?" Caitlin requested.

"Sure! I could tap some more," Felicity said. Since the floor was already scratched up, the girls joined hands and did a tap-swing fusion dance, giggling all the way through.

"Okay, we'll tap dance even more next time," said Felicity, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "For now, you've got to tap for your date."

"I'll do my best," Caitlin said, smiling and kissing Felicity's cheek before exiting the Smoak-Queen residence. By now, S.T.A.R. Labs would be empty, and Barry would be getting ready.

She had to as well...

* * *

Caitlin was ready. She had put on her high heel tap shoes, practicing her tap routine on her carpet. She had brushed her teeth at least 3 times, and showered for 30 minutes to ensure she was as clean as possible. Her hair was curled beautifully, and her bright yellow knee-length dress went great with the tap shoes Felicity had given her. She had on the rosiest-red lipstick she could possibly find, along with sky blue eye shadow. She had a flower in her hair to top it all off.

She was excited, but nervous. She had an entire tap routine planned to be danced out in a section in S.T.A.R. Labs, but what if she screwed up her dance? What if tap dancers were the ones he despised?

But she couldn't wallow in her fears. It was now 8:10, and she had to be there in 20 minutes for her date. She was going to bring the other tap shoes as well as an added surprise.

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered, grabbing her purse and putting the flexes in.

She walked out of her room, silently praying this would work. She had memorized her tap dance, and she wasn't going to give up now. After getting off the elevator, she tip toed out of the building to not wake the receptionist, but he was usually like this. She made her way outside, and since the restaurant was in walking distance, she made it in 5 minutes. While waiting for Barry, she stood outside the restaurant and looked at stuff on her phone and tap danced while she was waiting since there was no crowd, so therefore she had no chance of being embarrassed.

As she muttered a subtle "Ta-Da!" to herself, 10 seconds later, she felt a gust of wind rush by her.

"Sorry I'm late babe," Barry apologized. "You look absolutely... Beautiful!"

"Aww, Thank you!" Caitlin said. "Now, I'm starving. Let's go in, shall we?"

"Totally," Barry agreed. He hooked his arm around Caitlin, and led his beloved scientist inside the restaurant. After getting their table, the two ordered and chatted about their days.

"Did I ever tell you that your hair looks gorgeous with all of those curls?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"No, but thank you so much!" Caitlin responded, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, you have something on your face," he said.

"What, where?" Caitlin asked.

"It's makeup," Barry said, snorting.

She playfully scowled and rolled her eyes, playfully slapped him, and couldn't help but giggle. After their food was brought, the two ate and talked about things they enjoyed (it took all of Caitlin's energy not to mention tap dancing). Finally, they finished, paid for their meal, and exited. Now, pulling her confidence and every ounce of strength she had together, Caitlin's plan was put into motion.

"Oh damn it, I forgot my laptop at S.T.A.R. Labs!" Caitlin said. "I was using it on the 50th floor for research. Would you mind going with me to pick it up, Barry?"

"Of course not!" Barry said. He made sure no one was around, and then flashed his way to the elevator at S.T.A.R. Labs. He set Caitlin down, and luckily for her, lightly and she didn't make too much noise with her tap shoes and the others didn't fly out of her purse, thank God.

"Right, you want me to go get it?" Barry asked. "No, but will you go with me?" Caitlin asked. "Sure," Barry replied. While in the elevator, she kissed him softly on the cheek, and caused him to chuckle. When they got to the 50th floor, Caitlin sat Barry down in a spinny chair and mentally prepared herself for his reaction.

"Umm, Barry? Can I tell you something?" Caitlin asked. "Anything Cait," Barry said. "Did you notice how I have been standing on my tiptoes for this date?" Caitlin asked. "Yes," Barry said. "Well, look under my heels," she said. She raised her left shoe, and Barry was confused. "Umm, what are those?" he asked, pointing to her taps.

"Barry, I am wearing tap shoes," she replied. Suddenly, Barry's face lightened up with realization. "You can tap dance?" he asked. Caitlin flashed a catty smirk at him.

"I'll let you be the judge," she said, kicking her chair away. As she struck a pose facing away from Barry, she shook her hips and yelled:

"A-5, 6, 7, 8!"

Now, as she turned around to face Barry and begin her tap dance, she had to execute it correctly for the best reaction she could get out of Barry. Her routine mainly consisted of time steps, wings, pullbacks, and toe stands. Although they were hard tap moves to master, she was having fun.

Giggling as she continued, she noticed Barry was left open-mouthed. Continuing her tap dance, it was like that for the next 2 or 3 minutes. Finally, tired, but triumphant, Caitlin shouted her final "Ta-Da!" as her tap routine came to an end in an astounding pose.

"So, how did my tap dancing look?" she asked, flapping her way back over to him.

"Uhh... 11 out of 10..." Barry uttered, still coming out of a state of shock. She took a bow, and sat down next to him in another spinny chair.

"Well, I've only been a tap dancer for 5 hours, so that makes me feel good! Thanks babe!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You did... Fantastic! I loved it!" Barry exclaimed.

"D'aww, darling, you don't have to be that nice," Caitlin said, blushing to the point where her lips weren't even as red as her cheeks.

"But... I have a confession," Barry said, standing her up. Suddenly, she felt herself being twirled around, before he caught her in his arms. "I can dance too."

"Ooh la la..." Caitlin said, rolling her tongue.

The two broke out into laughter, agreeing that this was one of the greatest nights of their lives.

"Hang on," he told her, flashing her to the West Residence, setting her down on the couch while he got changed into some more comfy clothes.

"Well, no one is here, and no one will be here for 3 days," he told Caitlin, laying himself down on the couch next to her. "Iris, Joe, and Wally went on vacation."

"So, basically, you want to see me tap dance again," said Caitlin, smirking. "I know what you want. It's in your eyes."

"Well, yeah... I just... thought I would... tell you about them not being here." Barry said, stuttering as he spoke, which Caitlin clearly caught him in a fib.

"Baby, if you wanted to see me tap dance again, all you have to do is ask!" she said, giggling. "You know you can ask me anything, right? I am your doctor, and partner in love and dance."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

He continued smiling down at Caitlin, who smiled back. Kissing his darling good night, and holding her tight in love, the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Barry looked at Caitlin that morning, and he never thought a woman breathing over his chest would feel so good. He noticed her leg had slid down to the floor, and her tap shoe had almost come off. Jokingly, he tried to remove it, but he felt Caitlin lightly smack his hand.

"Ow," he joked.

"Don't you even consider it," she said, giggling. Then, she rose up. "You got any spare clothes? I like this dress and all, but it's getting itchy."

"Upstairs," he responded. "Guest bedroom."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, running to get changed. When she got back, she had on a S.T.A.R. Labs short sleeve t-shirt and black shorts, but she still had her tap shoes on. "Before you ask, none of your shoes fit me."

"I think you look better in those, so I ain't complaining," said Barry. Caitlin placed her hand on her hip, and began to giggle.

"Get in the basement, I'll do another," she said, sighing happily and rolling her eyes.

"Another what?" he asked.

"Another tap dance silly! I knew you were too chicken to ask me to do one. You boys..."

"Well, my tap dancing queen, whatever you say," he said, grasping her hand softly and leading her to the basement. Suddenly, Caitlin started running.

"Can't catch me!" she shouted, feeling like a little girl again.

Barry just smirked and rolled his eyes before flashing after her and grabbing her in his arms, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Come on, I've got a show to put on!" she said, still laughing.

Barry than flashed her down to the basement, and set her on her feet. She regained her composure, and tapped her toes a few times before picking a song off of her phone to tap dance to. Her world had been changed by a pair of high heels with metal plates on them. Never thought she would say or think that before.

"Hey, this might sound crazy," Barry said, "But... mind if you have a dance partner?"

"You can tap dance?" Caitlin asked.

"I... might have had some training in my youth," Barry sheepishly admitted. "My mom thought I would like it, so... uh yeah."

Caitlin suddenly tossed her spare pair of shoes out of her bag.

"Barry," Caitlin said, smiling, "Tap with me."

"As you wish," Barry chuckled, slipping on the shoes.

Caitlin pulled out her phone, picked out a song, and stood across from him on the basement floor, smiling widely. It was "Good Morning" from _Singing In The Rain,_ a personal favorite of Barry's, which only made him smile wider.

Their knowledge mixed for the song; Caitlin was the one who knew the individual tap steps, but Barry was the one who remembered the actual dance routine. So, of course, there were slip-ups... and they didn't have a third person. And Felicity was probably still asleep...

Still, it was grand fun for them. And they both finished with grace... what they had left of it, at least.

"That was fun," Caitlin giggled.

"We need to do that more often," Barry said, smiling at her. "Yes, that was fun."

"Now that we've done our tap dancing, shall we eat? I'm starving," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, sure thing," Barry said.

And there would be other times when they would break out into more graceful and syncopated tap dances and regular dances, but that is another story for another time...


End file.
